Del como Alex se enamoró de Lucy
by Alejandra Macias
Summary: One-Shot ambientado en el universo de Rojo & Negro escrito por la fantástica Mónica Alejandra. Es un intercambio navideño de Lucy y Alex.


**DEL COMO ALEX SE ENAMORO DE LUCY.**

 _Hola, este es un regalo para mi amiga secreta "Paula Martínez". Pues bien, disfrútala mucho._

Luego de que Percy se fuera arrastrado por sus dos hijas, Alexander se quedó viendo a la nada. Se sentía vacío, nunca habría imaginado que la persona que pondría en peligro su relación con Lucy sería el señor Percy. Aún no entendía su amenaza, ¿Estaba en verdad dispuesto a arrebatarle a Lucy aquella gran oportunidad? Lo que lo tenía realmente mal era la encrucijada en la que estaba, amaba a Lucy como jamás había amado a nadie y sabía lo importante que era ir a aquella escuela para ella, pero no podía dejarla, no cuando meses antes Ben Wilson le había roto el corazón, pero ¿Estaba seguro de que a Lucy le afectaría?, la verdad no lo sabía, en el fondo sentía que lo haría, pero no sabía hasta qué grado.

Alexander se levantó de su asiento, necesitaba respirar lejos de aquel ambiente que le resultaba cálido y amenazador a la vez. Deseaba que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como antes de enamorarse de enamorarse de Lucy, ¿En qué momento se enamoró de ella?, durante un tiempo la respuesta no había sido clara, pensaba que su amor había sido espontáneo, como si de la nada hubiese surgido esa calidez, esa dulzura que sentía hacía ella, sin embargo, conforme seguía caminando todo se iba disipando. Todos los pequeños momentos que hasta ese momento vivió con Lucy hicieron que la quisiese como a nadie nunca, pero solo uno se había anclado en el permitiéndole ver las grandes virtudes de la pelinaranja, despejando sus dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

 _Días antes._

Lucy se había quedado dormida hacía varias horas hundida en llanto. La reciente desaparición de Rose la tenía mal, entre sueños la hufflepuff murmuraba su nombre. Alexander le acariciaba el rostro intentando calmar sus pesadillas, el sabía lo cercana que eran ambas y lo mucho que la pelinaranja quería a Rose, no podía ni imaginarse el sufrimiento que debía estar pasando por el corazón de Lucy.

El sol entró en la enfermería. Alexander no pudo dormir pues velaba por el sueño de Lucy, el castaño paso la noche arrullándola y abrazándola. Pronto los ojos de Lucy fueron abriéndose observando el rostro cada vez más cerca del castaño.

¡Hey! – Dijo el castaño con la sonrisa más hermosa y genuina que Lucy había visto en su vida. En sus labios se dibujaban dos pequeños hoyuelos que la hacían increíblemente encantadora, tenía un aire soñador que la hizo olvidar por unos momentos la situación por la que su familia estaba pasando sonriéndole de vuelta a Alex.

¡Oye!

Duermes como un verdadero ángel ¿Lo sabías? – Señaló Alexander con la misma sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto vieron el rostro entristecido de Lucy – Lo siento – Se disculpó de inmediato .

No, en verdad gracias por cuidarme durante la noche – Lucy lo vio a los ojos y Alexander le devolvió la mirada. Su mirada estaba nublada por gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Alexander envolvió a la chica en sus brazos y ella se dejó abrazar, era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, darle consuelo ante una situación tan difícil.

Pronto Lucy salió de la enfermería, durante los siguientes días todo se sentía más sombrío. Alex se sentía impotente ante la necesidad de estar con ella y la de ayudar a Scorpius a no ser descubierto para así encontrar a Rose. Fueron días en los que casi no veía a la pelinaranja, le hacía sentir un hueco, un vacío indescriptible que solo se sosegaba con su presencia. Cuando la veía se le notaba deprimida, frágil, apagada. La desaparición de su prima le afectaba más de lo que él podía consolar.

Alex caminaba rumbo a las clases de pociones, no podía dejar de pensar en Lucy pero sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en la situación con Rose, llevaba ya 4 días desaparecida y el tiempo parecía infinito, comenzaba a temer por el bienestar de ella y de su amigo, ¿Qué pasaría si Rose no regresaba?, ¿Qué sucedería con Scorpius?, ¿Cómo podría Lucy y su familia sobrellevar algo así?. No. Rose tenía que regresar, no solo lo deseaba porque le tenía demasiada estima sino porque la salud emocional de las personas que amaba estaría realmente dañada si ella no regresaba… ¿Personas que amaba?. Alexander ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reparar en lo que había pensado porque pronto vio al profesor Malone dirigirse a él con extrema inquietud. Esa personalidad no era típica del profesor.

Oh, muchacho que bien que está usted por aquí – Dijo el profesor en cuanto llego al Slytherin. Alexander ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar – Es usted novio de la señorita Lucy Weasley ¿Verdad?.

Amm, si, ¿Qué…

Oh, estaba en busca de alguno de sus familiares, pero creo que con usted bastará – Alexander frunció el ceño algo confundido, no quiso preguntar de que se trataba, no parecía que el profesor lo fuera a dejar hablar en algún momento- Verá, entiendo que la situación de la familia Weasley en estos momentos es grave por el secuestro de la señorita Rose, pero yo no sé lidiar con estas cosas. Prueba de ello está en que apenas le he preguntado a la señorita Lucy que tal su día, solo Merlín sabe porque se me ocurrió, y se ha soltado a llorar – Alexander frunció más el ceño, (Si eso era posible) con un semblante preocupado – He estado buscándola por todo el castillo, pero creo que ya es hora de que alguien más se ocupe, no es que no me importe, vamos que no soy un insensible, pero no creo que si la encuentro mejore las cosas en algo. Tiene que ser alguien en el que confié…

Alexander no dejó que el profesor terminara, sinceramente no le importaba lo demás que dijera o pensará Malone, lo único que realmente le importaba era saber dónde estaba Lucy. El primer lugar donde pensó buscar fue en su sala común, pero de inmediato descarto la idea, lo último que Lucy hubiera querido sería mostrar debilidad ante una casa que lo único que había hecho durante las últimas semanas era molestarla. No iría a donde sus primos, conocía a Lucy, si ella pensaba que su pesar era una carga más para su familia simplemente no acudiría a ellos. Pensó en el bosque prohibido, el lugar donde Lucy solía adentrarse para sosegar sus penas. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el bosque, sin embargo al doblar la esquina pudo ver una fina sombra oculta detrás de una estatua, conocía bien esa sombra, conocía bien ese olor.

¿Lucy? – Murmuro el castaño acercándose a la Hufflepuff. En cuanto estuvo a un metro de distancia pudo percatarse de que estaba llorando, pero no era cualquier llanto, era un llanto desgarrador, uno que lograba llegarle hasta el punto que podía sentir su dolor, era como si el dolor de Lucy fuese su propio dolor.

El chico se puso en cuclillas, a la altura de Lucy, buscó su cara y la encerró en sus manos acariciando las lágrimas de la pelinaranja con un pulgar. Ella no lo veía, solo permanecía llorando desconsoladamente. Alexander entendía porque lloraba de esa manera: a lo largo de los días anteriores Lucy había mostrado una fortaleza admirable que si bien en ocasiones flaqueaba se mantenía sólida por el bien de su familia, entendía que hubiese explotado.

Alexander se levantó para luego sentarse a su lado, la tomo por los hombros y después la abrazó, fue un abrazo fuerte, como si con el simple hecho de abrazarla quisiera cargar todo su dolor. Lucy le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza con la que lo recibió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Alex. La chica siguió llorando, entre ese llanto soltaba pequeños gritos de dolor y abrazaba a Alexander con más fuerza. Pronto se quedó dormida entre los brazos del chico que ni un solo segundo aflojo su agarre, él comenzó a acariciar su cabello y entonces se dio cuenta de que mientras ella desahogaba todo su llanto él lloraba con ella porque le dolía que ella estuviera pasándola mal, porque el dolor de Lucy era su dolor, porque con un solo abrazo había querido decirle tantas cosas, habría querido decirle, por ejemplo, que la amaba y que desde ese momento hasta que la muerte los separara quería ser la persona que la dejará dormir llorando entre sus brazos, siendo el soporte de su dolor.

 _Actualidad._

Alexander se encontraba caminando fuera de la carpa, dando vueltas y recordando con ternura ese día en el que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Lucy eran el más profundo amor. Al tomar una decisión sobre la amenaza de Percy debía recordar ese momento, debía recordar lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella, era incluso capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad, esa cuyo nombre era "Lucy" con tal de hacerla feliz, pero también era capaz de agotar todas sus posibilidades antes de renunciar a ella, era capaz de buscar una forma de hacerla feliz con él a su lado, después de todo era un Slytherin y ellos siempre encontraban una forma de burlar las normas.

Después tomaría una decisión, ahora tenía que volver a la fiesta, el discurso de Bill estaba por comenzar.

 _Espero en verdad que te haya gustado. Sé que no es mucho, pero este one-shot significa mucho para mi puesto que el fragmento en donde Lucy explota en llanto lo saqué de una historia mía, es la historia de como la persona de la que me enamoré se enamoró de mí (o al menos eso me dijo). Cuando escribí esto no pude evitar llorar como una magdalena al acordarme de él, esto es un regalo para ti, pero espero que me permitas dedicarlo a esa única persona a la que he amado profundamente._

 _En memoria de Eduardo M. L. Descansa siempre como solías dejarme hacerlo en ti._


End file.
